Hearts and Blood
by jjbird
Summary: Things are set in motion one morning and changes are afoot. Set in the present time.


**A/N:** Here we go again, another Without a Trace story and more Jack and Sam. I've decided to keep it to personal stuff again, no cases and minimal team except when required as that seemed to get a good reaction. I won't lie when I say this is probably my last fanfic story, and I'm still figuring out where it goes. My thanks as always to **Mariel** for her usual excellent betaing, especially untangling some of my more convoluted sentences. One day I may get it right. And thank you all for your patience as I got this this together.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Without a Trace, that's CBS/Warner brothers -but I would like to, because then I'd make sure we got a telemovie or another season to tidy things up.

**Rating:** T, but M when needed and stated.

This is set about now, so 2+ years after the series ended (after the prologue). And for once I have author's notes at the end. I hope you, dear readers, enjoy it.

* * *

_**Hearts and Blood**_

_Chapter One_

Jack frowned at the flowers stuck in the small vase by his father's plaque. They were reasonably fresh, and he knew they weren't from him as this was the first time in months he'd been to the cemetery.

He looked over at Hanna, who was busy distracting herself with reading other plaques and stamping her feet to keep herself warm in the cold air. "Did you put these flowers here, Hanna?" he asked. He doubted she'd have been here without him, but there was no harm in asking, just in case.

She ambled over, shaking her head, hands thrust deep in her pockets. "No, I haven't been here for awhile… Perhaps someone had a few flowers left over and was nice enough to put them here for him."

Looking at the surrounding plaques that were flower-less, Jack didn't think so. Brushing the thought and some icy, grimy dust on Frank's plaque aside, Jack stared a moment in the cold at the words and dates, not really thinking anything and wondering if he should. Hanna had wanted to come before she left, so he'd readily agreed. He frowned again, but this time guiltily -it had been a hell of a lot longer since he'd visited his mother's grave, that was for sure.

He watched as Hanna replaced the flowers with the few they'd bought, hoping they'd last through the chilly weather. With a grin she handed him the older, almost frozen slimy-stemmed ones to throw in the trash.

Perhaps it was some old war buddy of Frank's that had left them, Jack reasoned. After taking a few moments to pay their respects, they walked away. Reaching over, Jack put his arm around Hanna's shoulders. It was time to get her to the airport and back to live with Maria and Kate. She'd decided she'd been in New York long enough after finishing high school and wanted to be settled back there when college started.

Once she was gone, Jack would go to the office and apply for Alexander Olczyk's job. The deadline was today.

Xx—

Samantha hung up the phone and hunched over her desk, unhappy at the conversation she'd just had with Brian.

No, he was going to stay in Rhode Island where he'd already been for a month. He'd also resigned from his job, without consulting Samantha.

Yes, his mother wasn't getting any better and his father just wasn't coping at all.

No, Samantha had heavily decided that she and Finn weren't going to join him and told him, in a low voice.

"So, that's it then, is it?" Brian had asked peevishly, hurt plain in his voice.

_Deep breath._ "New York is my home, this is where my job is, this is where I want to raise Finn," Samantha had replied firmly. Then she softened her voice an iota. "We'll stay in touch for Finn's sake… but I think we should just face that this is pretty much the end of the road for the two of us."

There had been a sticky silence. She'd guessed what his expression would be like, but facts were facts: they weren't suited to be together, son or not. It had been evident for some time, certainly for most of their second year together after the first year's novelty had worn off. She'd had to admit defeat.

Brian had breathed out heavily and muttered in agreement, he'd then rung off, leaving Samantha staring into the distance, oblivious to her workmates still talking about yesterday's finished case. They all knew Brian was away, but she wasn't going to tell them he wasn't coming back just yet.

Now it was just her and Finn.

…_Here we go again._

Xx-

_A month and a half later._

Jack put the box –the first of many- onto the desk and surveyed his new work space which he'd finally been able to move into. He should get a hand cart or better yet, a desperate-to-please intern to help with lugging the boxes into what was formerly Alexander Olczyk's office. Between Olczyk's farewell party and his own congratulatory send off the other day, it had been a boozy week and Jack was glad these sorts of things didn't happen all the time. He felt he might just be getting too old for it.

He suspected that also applied to Samantha; she'd totally lost it. After perhaps a few drinks too many, she'd told one and all that she and Brian had broken up weeks before. Later, as she was getting into the taxi with Danny and Elena, she'd stumbled on the sidewalk and into him. Throwing her arms around a surprised Jack, she'd told him how much she'd miss him. Saying that yes, he'd miss her also but he was still close by, he'd managed to extricate himself before bundling her in and shutting the door.

He'd been taken aback by her last admission, but figured it was just sentimentality. They had their own lives to live and that was that. Besides, Brian was sure to come back like the bad penny Jack had always reckoned him to be.

So he was moving a few floors away and was now in control of several Bureau units. It meant more office work, more office politics, less fieldwork –if any- and some new learning curves in handling the different teams and their particular areas of expertise, but Jack had conceded he couldn't stay where he was, not after all those years. He could have blamed Hanna for prodding him into it, however the decision had ultimately been his to make –and his bosses to appoint -and they'd chosen him. Now Vivian was in charge of his old team.

It was like a long period of stagnation was over and a flurry of changes had occurred all at once; changes which had to be accepted fairly quickly.

Jack consulted his watch: he was expecting a visitor, but he had plenty of time to shift a few more boxes. Later, one of his first official jobs would be to inform Vivian of something.

She wasn't going to like it.

Xx—

Finn had caused some problems that morning when they were getting ready and Samantha was running late, even with Maricella's help in wrangling the boy. She'd phoned ahead to work to warn them about her impending lateness; luckily there were no cases on but she knew she still had to get there smartly.

Today of all days, too, she thought with resignation. Jack and Vivian were moving into their offices and officially beginning their new roles.

She was going to miss Jack, but the changes were for the better and he couldn't have stayed so low down on the FBI ladder with his age, experience and capability.

If she kept saying it to herself, she may even begin to believe it.

Exiting the subway into the early spring day, she pulled her coat more tightly around her, glad yet again the snow was nearly gone after the terrible winter. She used to like the snow, but enough had certainly been enough.

What she needed right now was a big, serious cup of coffee and it couldn't wait until she got to the Bureau. She found the street vendor she'd often used on her way to Federal Plaza and waited dutifully in line behind a couple of people. She knew she had to get to work but she just couldn't function without her caffeine buzz and the warmth it would give.

Finally it was her turn and smiling at the vendor who recognized her, she got out her purse as she ordered and watched as he speedily made it for her. Replying to his general comment about the weather as she opened her purse, she found to her horror there was no cash in it.

Lidded cup in one hand now ready for her, the other outstretched for the money, the vendor waited expectantly.

_Oh, hell_…

She searched her purse again, then her handbag. "Just a moment…"

_Of all times to not have any cash. Shit._

The vendor understood her problem, however… "As much as I'd like to, you know I can't give credit."

"Yes, I know, times are tough. Damn, just hang on…" she said, burrowing deeper into her bag. With the smell of the coffee driving her crazy and embarrassment reddening her cheeks, she realized that she'd given the little spare change she had to Maricella for Finn's play date. But there must be _something_ in her bag.

Just then a gloved hand holding a twenty dollar note came into her eye-line and towards the vendor.

"Here, this should cover hers, and I'll have the same again," a warm masculine voice said behind her.

She carefully looked around. _Huh?_

A tall man with soft grey hair and light blue eyes almost loomed. "It's happened to me before," he explained, a kindly smile on his face.

The vendor was grinning, happy at the resolution. He proffered the waiting cup closer to Samantha, "There, you've got yours and he'll get his. Everyone's happy."

Still a bit dazed, Samantha took the cup and moved to one side, knowing it would be impolite to just walk away. "Thank you," she said to her coffee rescuer. "I thought I had some cash on me," she added, stating the obvious.

"Well, if you're ever behind someone and it happens again, you can help them out."

"The old pay-it-forward," she stated before taking a grateful sip. "This is _so_ good," she sighed, feeling life coursing back into her. The vendor winked at her, before giving the man his now-ready cup and change.

"Uh, yes…" The man took his coffee, her clear enjoyment distracting him. "It was lucky that I stopped for something as I usually don't," he pointed out as they started to walk.

"I'm pleased you did," Samantha said, not one to talk to strangers, but she was in the mood and felt some reciprocity was required.

"Are you also going this way?" he asked politely, although it was apparent.

"Yes, I'm a few minutes away," Samantha said, noticing the very fine cut of his overcoat as he avoided a puddle.

"Me too… I haven't been in New York long, about a week."

"Where are you usually?"

"DC."

"One of the many bureaucrats, I guess." He looked the type.

Laughing gently, he nodded. "You got it, and I guess you're local?"

"Yes, but I'm from Wisconsin originally." Samantha was ready for the usual jokes as they joined the throng waiting to cross the road.

"Wisconsin… I've never been there. I've heard it's a nice place." He then finally took a sip from his cup. "You're right, this _is_ good. I'll have to remember to go there again."

As the lights changed and they could walk, Samantha carefully looked at him sideways. He must have been in his early fifties, slim and quite good looking in that nice older guy sort of way –and she was certainly experienced in that 'sort of way'.

There was something about his face that she liked, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

But he was wearing gloves and there was bound to be a wedding ring under there, so she decided to rein it in as she'd realized -since breaking up with Brian- that she was happy the way things were -just her and Finn.

It was actually just pleasant to chat with a man who wasn't a colleague: Jack –very work-focused these days; Martin -who was having a string of bad luck with women and just no fun; Danny –tied up in trying to have a baby with Elena; or even, heaven help her, the only man she got to speak to not from work, Brian.

The conversation turned to other good places to find coffee in the remaining few minutes it took to get to her workplace, with the gentleman –because Samantha decided he was- asking about good cafes, and he in turn supplied places she should try if she were ever to go to DC. She doubted she would ever remember and it had been a long time since she'd been there, but it was just nice to chat.

They were now in front of the Bureau. "Well, this is my stop," Samantha indicated, "so to speak."

He raised his eyebrows. "Federal Plaza?"

"Ah -yes."

"Huh, that's a coincidence -that's where I'm going too; I've got an appointment."

Federal Plaza was 40 floors full of federal government agencies aside from FBI, so it made sense that a DC bureaucrat would be going there. "Then I'll take you to security. It's the least I could do."

He smiled winningly as they started to walk again towards the front entrance. "Thank you."

There was a small queue of people waiting for visitor security passes and Samantha made sure she had her ID out, ready to leave him and continue to her floor.

"Thank you for the walk and the talk," he said, finishing his coffee and dropping the cup in the trash can by the front doors.

"Thank you again for the coffee," she said, raising her almost empty cup at him.

"My pleasure… Hang on a moment," he said, reaching inside his coat and jacket pocket. He pulled out a slim case and got out a card as Samantha watched on, bemused. "I'd like to give you my number –perhaps we could go to one of your favorite cafes some time soon -if that's all right." Fishing out a pen, he then wrote on the back of the card. "This is my personal number." He handed it to her, the writing uppermost.

"David," she stated, reading it before smoothly pocketing the card into her coat pocket. "I'm Samantha."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, taking her free hand to shake it. "I'd like to see you again."

A little embarrassed at the eye contact he was giving her, Samantha just smiled benignly. "You never know… And I really, really must go."

She left him there as she went through security, but gave a backwards glance before she got in the lift. She didn't catch his eyes and didn't know if he'd been watching her, but she knew she wouldn't take him up on his offer.

Still, she'd certainly been flattered. It had been a pleasant feeling, and one she hadn't experienced in a while. She felt herself begin to reconsider.

Perhaps coffee with an attractive man wouldn't be such a bad idea...

One day -just not right now.

Xx—

"Say what?" Vivian was aghast, watching as Jack filled another box. "I mean, pardon?"

"I'm sorry Viv, but it has to be done."

Vivian got Jack's office, of course, but there were to be changes in the bullpen.

"So tell me how this pans out again?" she said, hands perched on hips, clearly unimpressed.

He waved his hands in explanation. "The team's desks get moved closer to the hallway and clustered together, by the door and nearer my –your office."

"And the bullpen where we usually meet…"

"…Technically gets moved into the other end of your office," he indicated the area around the floor he was standing on.

It had been like a game of chess. The Missing Persons Unit had been reduced due to Jack moving up and Elena moving to another division, and therefore so must its space on the 12th floor. It had been Jack's first job from his bosses. The Bureau wasn't planning on any new team members due to budgetary cuts. He couldn't fight it as he knew the unit had survived on less before.

Vivian was radiating unhappiness. "Uh-huh… And what if I say the team needs their space?"

He looked at her levelly. "It's either that… or they can move in here with you and this becomes _everyone's_ new home." Jack had to be tough; there was no choice. He picked up the box. "I'm sorry, but I was told to reconfigure. The unit's become smaller, other units have become bigger, and no, there's no one being added to the team in the near future, you know that."

She sighed dejectedly. "I get you."

"At least you won't have to walk as far to get the team."

She nodded. "True -and you always needed the exercise."

"Oh, touché… And one last favor, can you find a handcart or something for me while I take this away? The quicker I move out, the quicker you get to redecorate."

Vivian was out the door like a shot; she didn't need to be asked twice.

Xx—

"About time!" Danny exclaimed as Samantha finally made it in.

"Oh shut up, you," Samantha threw back, going to her desk. "I said I'd be late because of Finn. It'll happen to you one day."

"Still hoping," said Danny, the wannabe father. He'd even offered to move out of the team rather than Elena, but she'd made the decision herself, after all, he'd been in Missing Persons longer than she had.

"Rough morning?" Martin asked, swiveling around in his chair.

"Yes." Then she reconsidered, "It was at first with Finn but then it turned out quite nicely actually." She looked at Vivian's half empty, chaotic desk. "I thought she would have moved in there already."

Danny glanced over at Jack's old office. "Viv told us she was off to find something to move him out faster. Jack's sure got a lot of stuff…"

Samantha nodded –she knew all right, from personal experience.

Martin stood up. "I'm off for coffee –Samantha?"

"No thanks, I'm okay for awhile."

"One for me since you're so _kindly_ offering," Danny grinned as Martin walked away.

"Of course," Martin said, dramatically.

"He's going to have to practice that if he wants to be convincing," Danny said. "Hey, come over here, check out these new reports I dug up about an old case."

Samantha came and stood by Danny's desk. "Something interesting?"

Danny nodded as he spread the files out on his desk and began his show and tell. After a few minutes of nodding and concentrating, Samantha happened to look up, thinking Jack had returned to his office.

She was surprised to see someone else. David the Coffee Guy was standing outside Jack's office door looking in and around. She tapped Danny on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment," and she went to find out what was going on. "I hope you're not always this persistent, David," she said coming up to the visitor's turned back.

Whirling around, he smiled in surprised recognition. "Hey… Coincidence, I assure you. Is this where you're based?" he gestured, his coat now folded over his arm, showing a suit as smart as his coat was.

"Ye-es... Can I help you?" she offered, a little more formally.

"As much as I'd like you to, I'm actually here to meet Agent Jack Malone; I was told his office was on this floor."

_Ah_. "It was until yesterday, he's in the process of moving floors."

He looked at the boxes littering Jack's office. "It is pretty apparent."

"I'm sure he shouldn't be too long, he's around," she assured, noticing his now ungloved, un-ringed left hand.

"Yes, well…" David said, glancing at his watch. "I'm late as security messed me about a bit."

"Do you want to wait-"

He cut her off. "Look, I meant what I said, I'd really like to see you again and we can talk about other things, aside from coffee perhaps."

There was something intriguingly compelling about his manner and there was nothing in her that wanted to say no at that moment in time. It was hard to escape his eyes. "I'd like that."

Noticing Jack walking down the hall, she nodded in his direction. "And here's Agent Malone," she said, stepping to one side. "Jack, this gentleman's got an appointment to see you?"

"Yes, thanks, Sam…" Jack said before rounding on his visitor. "Well, I wondered where you'd got to." He was actually looking a little miffed.

David shrugged. "I got way-laid; it's been known to happen."

"It has."

She should have left them to it, but she felt a bit of responsibility for this David guy, as well as curiosity.

There was a hand shake, and then a tentative man-hug as she continued to look on.

_Hang on a second…_

"It's good to see you," Jack murmured.

"You too, I mean that," David said, giving Jack a slap on the back.

Jack turned back to Samantha, gesturing to the other man, a smile curling his lips. "Sam, I believe you've already met Dave –David Malone, my brother…"

_Huh?_

_Brother?_

She stared at them both, dumbfounded and open-mouthed in her WTF moment.

Jack found himself enjoying Samantha's expression. "Lieutenant-Colonel David Malone, Department of Defense." He turned, looking up the extra inch or so at his brother. "So hot shot, why aren't you a colonel yet?"

David made a motion of waving off the idea. "Give me time -and why aren't you Director yet?"

"I might not want to be," Jack threw back, jokingly.

_Now_ she could see the similarities.

_Now_ she could see what she'd instinctively liked in David.

He was another version of Jack Malone...

_You have __got__ to be joking…_

Xx-

TBC

Xx-

**A/N:** So, a bit soapy? Then you'd be right. Non-canon? We-ell,you may remember this:

WAT 5x18 _Connections,_ Jack and Sam's sister:

Emily: "We don't see each other very much."

Jack: "Yeah, I have a brother like that."

Whether the wonderful Anthony LaPaglia threw that in for kicks (and he'd have needed the showrunners' approval) or it was scripted (one of the early drafts of an S3 or S4 script mentioned a brother) for some thing that never eventuated, it was still on-screen and even if Jack was joking (why? is the usual question there), I'm going with it for fanfic's sake. :)


End file.
